Une histoire à trois
by Eeyore17
Summary: Ce soir, affalé dans son fauteuil, Sirius ne se doute pas de la nouvelle que son amant à a lui annoncer... Slash HPSB


_Bonsoir tout le monde, et oui me revoilà avec quelque chose qui j'espère vous plaira bien que ce ne soit pas un Drarry..._

_Cet OS parle d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes consentants, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé je vous conseille de ne pas lire._

_Alors voilà j'avais l'idée depuis longtemps mais il a fallu que je sois au Mexique pour réussir à l'écrire, allez savoir pourquoi..._

_Inutile de rappeler que je ne suis pas anglaise et encore moins riche et que donc je suis condamné à envier JKR!_

_Bonne lecture_

oooOOOOooo

Je suis assis dans mon grand fauteuil dans le salon de mon appartement et j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre et, comme tous les soirs, à s'asseoir avec moi, sur mes genoux pour regarder la télévision.

C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir cette invention moldue que j'adore. C'est lui aussi qui m'a trouvé cet appartement à Londres.

Après la guerre je me suis refusé à remettre les pieds dans l'infâme maison dont j'avais hérité. Et puis je n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose d'aussi grand pur moi tout seul.

Oui, au départ j'étais seul.

Harry avait ses études, il a décidé de reprendre les études dans le monde moldu, des études qui lui permettaient de voyager et connaître autre chose que la grise et froide île qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu quitter.

Harry donc avait ses études, ses amies, son appartement près de la fac, ses occupations, ses sorties ; lui qui avait toujours été sous l'autorité de quelqu'un réclamait son indépendance. Quoi de plus normal à 18 ans ?

Alors pour compenser on se voyait dès que possible, on avait réussi à instaurer un semblant de relation parrain/neveu. Mais cet équilibre qui nous satisfaisait tous les deux n'a pas tenu longtemps.

C'est étrange comme a posteriori on a l'impression de l'avoir toujours su, de l'avoir toujours eu en soi, profondément caché, complètement refoulé, mais bien là. Oui je crois que j'ai toujours su que je le désirais.

Nous étions si proches, nous avions toujours des gestes qui pouvaient passer pour de l'affection, de la complicité, mais nous savions d'une certaine manière que c'était bien plus que ça.

Un jour nous avons eu une discussion sérieuse, peut être même la seule que nous ayons jamais eu. Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes venu à parler de nos amants. Je savais qu'Harry était gay, mais jamais encore nous n'en avions parlé.

Il m'a avoué avoir eu plusieurs aventures, sans qu'aucune n'ait jamais fonctionné, parce qu'il était amoureux.

Je crois que c'est là que tout ce qui était enfoui en moi est vraiment remonté à la surface, avec une force surprenante.

Nous étions chez moi, assis chacun d'un côté du bar dans la cuisine à picorer dans nos assiettes et cette explosion a failli me faire suffoquer. Quelques minutes très éprouvantes sont passées, j'avais presque l'impression de voir les anges danser autour de nous, puis je me suis repris.

J'ai réussi à lui demander pourquoi alors il n'était pas avec cet homme, pourquoi il ne lui avouait pas ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour deviner à son expression, au ton de sa voix que le principal intéressé n'avait pas été mis au courant.

J'ai fini mon verre alors qu'il me disait d'une voix douce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ses mains jouaient avec son verre, il paraissait nerveux et moi j'étais dévasté par ce que je venais comprendre.

J'ai fini par lever les yeux vers son visage, je voulais voir ses yeux mais ils étaient fixés sur son verre qui roulait entre ses mains.

Je lui ai demandé de me regarder.

Lentement il a relevé la tête, ancré ses yeux aux miens.

Ils étaient tristes, ils brillaient trop ces yeux qui n'avaient plus reflété de tristesse depuis la guerre.

J'ai compris au moment où il m'a demandé de ne pas le regarder comme ça.

Il semblait au supplice, et moi je ne pouvait m'empêcher de le regarder comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois.

Sans quitter ses yeux je me suis penché vers lui, et je l'ai embrassé.

Un gémissement lui a échappé alors que je cherchais sa langue de la mienne, passant ma main sur sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

C'était il y'a deux mois.

Nous avons fait l'amour cette même nuit, dans ma chambre qui n'avait jamais semblé si propice à ce genre d'étreinte.

J'ai toujours été un coureur de pantalons, je n'ai vraiment pu profiter de ma liberté après ces douze ans de prison qu'après la guerre, et je dois avouer que je ne m'en suis pas privé. Mais jamais chez moi. Une nuit, une seule, et toujours chez l'autre, dans une boîte ou même une voiture.

Cette nuit là je ne me suis même pas posé la question.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre de nouveau et il entre dans mon champ de vision, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, avec en tout et pour tout un jean. C'est la tenue dans laquelle je le préfère. Le seul vêtement que je ne m'empresse pas de lui arracher dès qu'il le met.

Et ce soir je suis dans la même tenue, affalé dans mon fauteuil à l'attendre.

Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'assoit enfin, son dos contre mon torse et sa tête dans mon cou. J'adore ces soirées passées devant la télé, il me transforme en romantique et je me surprend à aimer ça.

Mes bras se referment autour de lui alors que sa bouche trouve mon cou et y dépose quelques baisers. Mes mains ne tardent pas à prendre la liberté de redécouvrir son torse et je le sens frissonner contre moi.

J'ai une conscience aigu de ses fesses contre mon entrejambe et je sais qu'il le sent aussi.

Mes mains caressent on ventre doucement et je le sens bouger légèrement son bassin. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre et un gémissement m'échappe sans que j'en ai réellement conscience. Il sait si bien me faire perdre la tête que j'en deviens ridicule.

Sa langue trace des sillons dans mon cou alors qu'un mouvement de basin plus appuyé fait migrer mes mains vers son sexe. Il est déjà dur à travers son jean et j'amorce quelques mouvements de mains. Il se cambre un peu et je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

« Sirius… j'ai envie de toi »

Sa voix est rauque, chaude, ses yeux sont devenus vert foncé. J'aime lire son désir sur son visage. Je prends sa bouche dans un baiser des plus excitant pendant que mes mains déboutonnent son jean.

Il ne porte pas de sous vêtements, il sait que j'adore ça.

Je sors délicatement son sexe de sa prison de tissu, quelques gouttes y perlent déjà que je recueilles du pouce en caressant son gland. Ses gémissements sont étouffés dans nos baisers mais je les perçois quand même.

Je pourrais passer des heures à le faire gémir, crier, supplier, jouir. J'en suis venu à délaisser mon plaisir pour ne m'occuper que du sien.

Mais je sais qu'il ne eut pas jouir comme ça, non il veut me toucher, me caresser, me sucer… et il veut que je le prenne, simplement.

Il commence déjà à bouger et ses lèvres se soustraient à mes baisers. Il me regarde, plonge ses yeux dans les miens, avec ce sourire charmeur que j'ai appris à redouter.

Il se lève et s'agenouille entre mes jambes sans quitter mon regard, pendant que ses mains déboutonnent mon pantalon à une vitesse que je qualifierais de torturante.

Il parvient enfin à ouvrir mon jean et lève un sourcil interrogateur quand ses mains rencontrent mon boxer.

Les rôles sont inversés, d'habitude c'est moi qui n'en porte pas.

Mais c'est très vite un lointain détail quand ses mains se glissent à l'intérieur. Je sais ce qu'il va faire et il sait ce que je veux qu'il fasse. Sa langue passe effrontément sur ses lèvres rouges alors que ses yeux quittent les miens pour se poser sur mon sexe.

Au moment où sa langue entre en contact avec mon gland pour y recueillir quelques gouttes d'un plaisir anticipé je perds le peu de lucidité qui me reste, et ma tête bascule en arrière alors qu'un gémissement sourd m'échappe.

Je sens sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon sexe, ses lèvres ne m'ont pas encore touché, il sait me torturer comme personne.

Alors que sa main commence à caresser mes testicules il me prend enfin dans sa bouche.

Je ne sais pas où il a appris à faire ça, ni avec qui… mais à chaque fois je me fais la réflexion que j'en suis extrêmement jaloux. Je voudrais que sa bouche n'ait embrassé que moi, que sa langue n'ait goûter que moi, que son corps n'ait appartenu qu'à moi. Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien, je me torture inutilement.

Parce que depuis que je suis avec lui je suis jaloux, un trait de caractère que je ne me connaissais pas jusque là.

Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux, il sait que je ne suis pas loin d'exploser. Mais il a décidé de me torturer jusqu'au bout car il s'arrête soudain et relève les yeux vers moi.

Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut, nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps mais nous nous connaissons par cœur.

Lentement il fait glisser mon jean et mon boxer à terre avant de se relever pour achever d'enlever son propre pantalon.

Il est beau, nu devant moi, j'ai l'intime conviction que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de son corps.

Il reprend enfin sa place sur mes genoux, fac à moi cette fois, et s'empale lentement sur mon sexe, rejetant la tête en arrière et gémissant légèrement.

C'est ce qui m'a le plus frappé chez lui : Harry peut être tantôt câlin, tantôt tentateur, il me donne envie de le protéger comme un bébé et en même temps de le posséder brutalement.

C'est cette dernière proposition que je m'apprête à mettre en œuvre quand il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à mordiller doucement mon oreille.

« Laisse-toi faire »

C'est je pense ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire, un Harry des plus excitants qui veut mener la danse.

Son corps qui s'empale de lui-même sur moi me met au supplice. Il est si étroit, si chaud.

Mes mains se posent sur ses fesses et un gémissement sourd lui échappe.

Il commence alors à accélérer ses mouvements, me faisant approcher chaque fois un peu plus de l'orgasme. Je ne tiendrais pas beaucoup plus longtemps mais je veux qu'il vienne avec moi.

L'une de mes mains quitte ses fesses pour prendre son sexe, et le caresser au même rythme que ses mouvements de bassin.

Nos respirations sont saccadées et je n'arrive plus à distinguer qui de lui ou de moi gémit.

Le plaisir explose enfin et je m'entends crier son prénom alors que son sperme se répand sur mes doigts.

Quelques secondes plus tard il s'affale sur moi et je le prends dans mes bras en attendant que nos respirations se calment, que les battements de nos cœurs ralentissent.

Il a la peau douce, c'est idiot à dire mais la peau d'Harry Potter est douce, un peu plus mate que la mienne, je ne me lasse pas de l'embrasser, la goûter, la caresser.

Nous restons quelques instants enlacés, j'aime quand il est dans mes bras et j'adore quand il est nu contre moi. Je le sens bailler dans mon cou, c'est vrai qu'il me paraît toujours fatigué ces temps-ci.

Sans rien dire, je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi avant de m'extirper non sans peine du fauteuil. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, nos vêtements sont par terre et ils y resteront jusqu'à demain, pour l'instant il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

La traversée de l'appartement se fait lentement, mais nous y arrivons sans incident. Passé la porte de la chambre je me retourne pour la fermer, Harry toujours dans mes bras, mais il se relève brusquement. Je le plaque alors contre la-dite porte, qui se ferme sous le choc, déséquilibré par son mouvement.

« Mmh… Tu ne m'as encore jamais pris contre une porte… »

Le ton est enjôleur, les yeux désireux mais le bâillement qui suit me prouve que je l'ai épuisé.

« Je crains que cette proposition extrêmement alléchante ne doive attendre demain. Tu dois dormir un peu. »

Il boude un peu mais juste pour la forme, tout son corps réclame du repos. Ses jambes ont quittés ma taille et je l'ai laissé rejoindre le lit seul. Je le vois s'enrouler dans la couverture et sourire de bien être en fermant les yeux.

J'éteints la lumière avant de le rejoindre et de le prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. C'est un fait depuis deux mois et demi je ne peux plus m'endormir s'il n'est pas contre moi.

« Sirius ? »

« Oui ? »

Sa voix est épuisée à présent et un énième bâillement l'empêche de répondre pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu dors beaucoup en ce moment et tu parais épuisé sans arrêt...»

Et oui j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui ai demandé. Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien, les cours sont peut être épuisant, il travaille beaucoup, et moi je l'épuise toutes les nuits.

« Justement je voulais t'en parler… »

Il est hésitant mais je ne l'interromps pas, je veux savoir.

« Tu… tu connais quelque chose au sujet des grossesses chez les sorciers ? »

Je n'ai jamais aimé cette expression mais je crois qu'elle n'a jamais autant convenue que maintenant : je le vois venir gros comme un camion. Mon esprit s'emballe un peu, mais je refuse de réfléchir, d'abord voir ce qu'il a à me dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander de préciser sa question ou de la répéter, je l'ai très bien comprise, trop bien peut être, et tout ce qu'elle implique.

« Je sais qu'elle ne peuvent survenir que quand la magie des deux sorciers fusionnent, qu'ils soient du même sexe ou non. Il faut porter un amour inconditionnel à la personne et quand le moment est venu, les deux magies fusionnent, je ne sais pas si c'est le terme exact mais c'est quelque chose assez semblable, et permettent la création d'une troisième magie. Les grossesses masculines sont plus éprouvantes de par l'énergie et la magie dispensées à la création des organes nécessaires au développement du fœtus mais sont très fréquentes. »

Plus je parle, plus je sais. Les symptômes, la question, tout m'oblige à croire qu'il va m'annoncer _ça_. Mais encore une fois pas trop de réflexion, je veux avoir toutes les cartes en main, je ne veux pas me tromper.

Il ne dit toujours rien, sa main joue dans mes cheveux et il me regarde en se mordant les lèvres.

« Harry.3.. nos magies auraient-elles fusionné ? »

Il rougit, il est un vrai livre ouvert, il ne peut cacher aucune émotion, il ne sait pas mentir et surtout, surtout il ne parle jamais au pour ne rien dire.

« Je… je crois que oui. Je crois qu'on a fabriqué un petit bout de toi et moi »

Il se mord toujours les lèvres mais il a baissé les yeux et semble captivé par ma clavicule. Et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je crois que je souris mais je pourrais tout aussi bien pleurer.

Un bébé de _lui_.

_Notre_ bébé.

Suis-je heureux ? Non je ne crois pas. C'est bien pire que ça, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et mes yeux de déborder.

Je sais que je n'ai toujours rien dit, et ça doit être une véritable torture pour lui mais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire c'est de lui faire relever la tête.

Je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux le regarder, je veux lui dire que je l'aime. Et je le fais, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ses bras s'accrochent alors à mon cou et je le serre un peu plus contre moi laissant nos jambes s'emmêler.

_Un petit bout de toi et moi. _C'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait mon amour, un enfant de toi, l'assurance d'un avenir commun, la preuve de notre amour.

Je suis allongé dans notre grand lit, il est dans mes bras, le dos contre mon torse et je caresse son ventre.

Je suis l'amant du fils de mon meilleur ami, j'aime mon filleul et je suis le père du bébé qu'il porte.

Ça ne sera pas facile, il faudra dévoiler ce _nous_ qu'on cache depuis ces quelques semaines, faire face aux regards des autres, mais ça en vaut la peine.

Lui, moi et notre bébé.

Une histoire à trois.

oooOOOOooo

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez me le faire savoir, si ça vous a déplu et que vous êtes très très déçu, le mieux c'est de me le dire, ça vous défoullera et moi j'aurai une review de plus -_

_A bientôt_

_Eeyore_


End file.
